


Willing Sacrifice

by Henicea Berry (achaean)



Category: New World Magischola
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achaean/pseuds/Henicea%20Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henicea's POV for part of the ritual used to save Jayden after they were forced to ingest Blair Hadra's hypothetical cure to lycanthropy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unbeta'd, and was written during a moment of bleed on my flight home. Please ignore the mistakes and tense issues - I'll more than likely fix them in the future.
> 
> I may/will probably write more of it at a later time; but for now, this is all there is.
> 
> <3 Laveau for life!

Chronos lay there, unmoving, as Jayden whimpered. Wand shaking in my hand, I fight to keep my concentration on the point I held in the ritual circle. Please, let her be alright. Magic throbbed in my veins, a counterpoint to my frantic heartbeat, as my mind jitters. We had just begun to reconnect after a year of her not speaking to me and avoiding me, I couldn't lose her now.

Glance away from her unmoving form to see Professor Wittgenstein waiting just outside the edge of the circle, his dead eyed expression just as creepy as it has always been. Healer crouched beside Jayden calling for us to release the circle I watch as those holding before me begin to end their hold. Wand slicing through the motion to disconnect, I immediately turn my attention wholly to my best friend.

Unable to force my feet to move, I watch a Croatan skilled in mind magic drop to his knees beside her, his wand to her temple. I should be the one beside her, seeking to bring her back to us; but instead, I stand on the edge where amphitheater meets Forbidden Forest, all of my skills forgotten.

Lips trembling, Chronos whispers a broken chain of yes, each growing in volume, until she bolts upright with a shout. Croatan crouched before her, he asks her a series of questions in an attempt to ascertain that she's returned whole. Question of her favorite drink bringing the expected answer, her housemate laughs and pronounces her to be herself. 

Tension replaced by relief I finally drop my wand arm to my side. Bless the Isle, she survived her impulsive decision to act as a willing sacrifice to the ritual circle we formed to aid in Jayden’s healing. Desire to grab her by the shoulders and give her a good shaking almost overwhelming, I inch my way over to take her housemate’s position as he rises to his feet and turns to the lycan still lying on the ground.

Eyes meeting I give her a look. Corner of her mouth quirking upwards she rolls her eyes and shrugs, as though her risking her life were no big thing.


End file.
